The Fifth Dimension
by Neverrrr
Summary: As Naruto and his friends grow as shinobi they constantly discover new and greater threats, prompting them to grow stronger themselves. Can Naruto and Hinata get back to their own reality as they get thrusted into another one by a mysterious relic? And if they can, how do they stop the Ataksuki from taking over the world? HinataxNarutoxHinata? Wuht?
1. C-1 A Foreign World in a nostalgic place

A/N - The current world of Naruto where this story starts is sometime after he has developed sage-mode and defeated Pain. I'm not necessarily sure if this story will loosely be canon and follow the storyline, or will split off into an entirely new world. We'll both find out as the story develops. There will be a few amount of changes in the world, hopefully none find too drastic.

* * *

_Setting_

_As Naruto and his friends grow as shinobi they constantly discover new and greater threats, prompting them to grow stronger themselves. Their destiny can only be shaped and forged by their own will. Will Naruto and the gang create a masterpiece? Or shall their futures crumble before their eyes. When Naruto and Hinata get thrusted into another dimension after uncovering a mysterious relic, how will they react and more importantly, how will they get back home? With the looming threat of Madara in their own dimension, they can't afford to spend time in another one. And If they can reach their home how will they stop the overwhelming force that is the Akatsuki and their allies from thrusting the world into oblivion._

(_) - Setting Change, Time Skip, Event Change, etc. It's the Transition marker.

()~~ - Perspective change

_Flashback - _Self Explanatory

* * *

Chapter One – A Foreign World in a nostalgic place.

Naruto groaned as he struggled with his eyelids to force them open. His head pounded like no other and his body ached like he had been in a sparring match with Baa-chan.

He got to his feet and tried to focus his eyes in the dark to no avail, the only thing he could make out was the faint glow of the mysterious relic he found which he believes caused his current pain. Naruto forced his arms to move and crawl towards the relic, grabbing it when it was within arms length. He tried to study the device, but found nothing that stood out to him other than the foreign symbols that were etched onto it.

Shaking his head he carefully stood up, once again attempting to adjust his eyes to the darkness of his surroundings. He stretched out his free hand to try and balance himself, his hand finding a cold and damp wall he leaned against it. Naruto was having trouble remembering exactly what had transpired just moments ago.

After a while his eyes adjusted, and he saw that he was in a cave. It hit him that he was exploring the cave while on an S-rank mission. He was supposed to root out-.. Naruto strained but couldn't remember what his mission objective was.

Naruto had his eyes closed while coming back to the world of the living when he heard a disturbance in the same room, a rustling of the ground in front of him. His senses sharpened and his body forcing him to go into alert-mode. A soft groan came from somewhere nearby.

Hinata.

Naruto remembered that he was with Hinata before he blacked out. Teams 7 and 8 were working on this mission together since both teams had one member currently elsewhere. Naruto and Hinata were scouting a room while Sakura and Kiba were outside keeping watch.

He groaned again as his brain pained him once more. Trying to push past his shakiness he took a step forward, calling out to Hinata.

"Hinata, are you there?" he asked only half-expecting a response.

He fumbled a bit more before his left leg bumped into something. Naruto bent down slowly and discovered it was a body. He mentally cursed to himself, if only he had a light source!

He reached out his hand that was previously supporting him against the wall and slid his hand over the inanimate object, trying to figure out if it was Hinata or something else.

Hinata's brain went into overload.

_Flashback_ -

She awoke moments before around the same time Naruto did, and was also in the same predicament of having trouble with collecting herself. She found it impossible to move, not able to speak. Her mouth lazily moved but no audible noises came forth.

After she heard Naruto stand up, she took an extra effort to move as well, and managed to slightly roll over so she was on her back. She gave an inward sigh of relief when she noticed that Naruto took notice. Hinata decided to take a moment or two longer before trying to move again. What a mistake that was.

_End Flashback -_

If Naruto had the ability to see in the dark, he would have been drawn to the fact that Hinata's face was a scarlet shade of red.

Her eyes were blasted open when she felt Naruto's hand rest on her thigh. Unable to move or speak, she was having trouble to convey to him that she was awake and here.

"Hinata, is that you? Are you awake?" Naruto was able to croak out, as his hand innocently moved further up the young Hyuga's body trying to discern who it was for itself.

Hinata twitched her body with her tremendous will to move, the amount of embarrassment she was being subjected too was torturing her endlessly. She felt Naruto's hand move past her thigh onto her stomach. Her face reached a new depth of red when she felt his hand reach the bottom of her chest, the side of his hand bumping into the bottom of her breast.

Once again, Naruto found himself on the floor, in pain, and unaware of what exactly happened to him moments before. He was trying to figure out where Hinata was, and he thought he found her. He was checking with his hand because he could not see when all of a sudden he was knocked on his back as a sudden unstoppable force whacked him in the chin.

()~~

Feeling confused and slightly abused, he grew a bit agitated.

"Ow, what the hell. How come I keep getting knocked out!" He exclaimed to no one in particular.

He heard inaudible muttering right next to him.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He asked, trying to discern what made the noise.

A whisper he could barely make out confirmed to him that it was Hinata.

"I-i-i'm sorry Naruto-kun. I d-didn't mean to hit you. You s-s-surprised me." Hinata meekly forced out.

Upon realizing it was Hinata who whacked him the second time he lost his agitation.

"Oh Hinata, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I was just confused. Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he got up once again.

He walked over to Hinata and helped her get on her feet, moving one of her arms over his shoulders to help support her as she stood.

"F-f-fine. I'm f-fine." Hinata stuttered out, embarassed to be helpless within such close proximity as Naruto.

"Where are we?" She managed to say shortly after, slowly regaining composure.

"I'm not sure, I remember we were scouting out a cavern on an S ranked mission, and then the next thing I know, I wake up in pain with you also unconscious."

"Do you think the others are alright Naruto-Kun?"

"Yeah, of course! They can handle themselves, Sakura and Kiba are capable shinobi." Naruto stated as Hinata's question reminded him that it was the four of them together who were on the mission.

"If I remember correctly, they were waiting outside while we scouted the inside, so it couldn't of been too long otherwise they would of come in to get us!"

Hinata seemed a bit relieved upon hearing Naruto's words.

"Yeah, you are right. We should get out of here and reassess ourselves Naruto-kun."

Naruto helped her move slowly while they felt their way through the cave. "I agree, if we were knocked out something must of happened." He looked into his other hand holding the relic, "I think it had something to do with this, I remember touching it and it emitting a really bright light."

Hinata looked down at the relic that Naruto was holding and nodded her head in agreement, also recalling such events.

(_)

After some time of slowly working their way through the cavern, they saw a light upon turning a corner. With growing encouragement from the source of freedom, they attempted to hurry their way out.

Upon reaching freedom, Naruto felt a rush of brisk air hit his face and body, refreshing him.

"Kyaaaa! It's nice to be back outside, the stale air in there was really starting to get to me!" Naruto said as he took both his arms and stretched them into the air while grinning with his eyes closed.

"Uhm, Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto looked over to Hinata wondering what it is she could want.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Uh.. Naruto-kun, where are we?"

"We're in the Land of the Mist, remember Hinata? Our mission?" Naruto stated like it was common knowledge.

"Well... yes... but. Naruto-Kun? Why are there two moons?" She gestured into the sky. "And why are the tree leaves purple?" She then gestured to the trees.

Naruto blinked a couple of times taking this all in. His mind tried to fathom a reason that made this all plausible, but none came to mind. After a significant response in a delay, all he managed to force out of his mouth was- "WHAAAAAAA?"

* * *

Well, That's that. First chapter, hoped yall liked it. When I get more into the story and have it more fleshed out the chapters should become longer! Thanks for reading it!


	2. C-2 A New World

A/N – New Chapter is up. Hope yall enjoy.

** i love naruto fanfics - Err. No. I'm sorry if I conveyed that. She is most definitely not a futa. _**

** Naruhinalover20 – Yes, Naruto and the gang are all around the age of 17 years old.**

_Setting _

_Naruto And Hinata Find themselves thrusted into a world in which they are unfamiliar with. With their memories shaky at best and their teammates missing, how will they handle themselves in this foreign environment?_

(_) - Setting Change, Time Skip, Event Change, etc. It's the Transition marker.

()~~ - Perspective change

_Flashback - _Self Explanatory

* * *

Chapter Two – A New World

If Hinata wasn't just as surprised as Naruto at their current whereabouts, she would of giggled at the expression of utter awestruck slapped on Naruto's face. His mouth hung wide open, his eyes fidgeting about trying to solve the mystery set before him.

"M-m-m-maybe we're under a genjutsu?!" Naruto exclaimed hurriedly, still gaping at the two moons and vibrant colors of the trees.

"I'm not sure Naruto-Kun, I don't think we are though." Hinata said while looking around. "Naruto-kun, look at the plants."

Naruto did so and upon inspection he saw that almost all of the plants within the forest were...alive? They moved and swayed in ways wind could not possibly force them to move, and there was no wind to begin with. He looked down at his feet and noticed a lone plant swaying it's hypnotic dance, and he bent down to get a closer look.

Naruto stuck his hand out slowly to attempt to inspect the plant. His fingertips reached the stem, immediately he noticed a slight fuzz, almost a prickly sensation. He drug his fingers further up the plant to where the leaves and main body of the plant existed. The next thing Naruto knew his finger was throbbing with serious pain.

The plant with near-instantaneous speed somehow chomped down on his finger. He quickly withdrew it standing up while hopping away from the plant.

He held out his bitten finger in slight pain, more agitated that he was yet again being subjected to unpleasant feelings than the pain itself. Hinata rushed over to him worried to make sure he was okay.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?!" Hinata asked as she grabbed his hand to inspect it for himself.

"Aha, yeah I'm okay. Just surprised me is all." Naruto said assuring his friend.

"Let me check to see if it poisoned you." Hinata activated her Byakugan and studied Naruto's chakra flow. Upon deciding she saw nothing unusual, she returned to her normal state and released his hand. "You need to be more careful Naruto-kun."

"Yeah you're right, thanks Hinata. It's a good thing you're here for me." Naruto said while flashing her a cheeky grin.

"Mou..j-just be careful in the future." Hinata muttered out slightly embarrassed about the praise. "What do we do now Naruto-kun?"

"Well, HQ said to report home immediately if anything went astray as this was just a scout and survey mission. So Sakura and Kiba might of went home to get reinforcements." Naruto suggested.

"Maybe, but where is home? This place looks familiar...but I don't recognize it at the same time." Hinata responded.

"I'm not sure, this place seems pretty foreign to me too." Naruto noticed the large mountain top that created the cavern systems they just came out of soon after. "Let's scale this mountain to see if we can get a bearing of where we are."

Hinata nodded in response. Both persons took another glance at the two moons during the climb, unsure of how to properly reason the second moons existence.

(_) ~~

Upon reaching a small clearing high up on the mountain Hinata and Naruto stopped to look around. Hinata stretched a little, still recovering from previous experiences.

She noticed Naruto scanning the land below them. They were a good hundred meters above the treeline, so they could see quite far into the distance. She admired Naruto's ability to stay calm in this strange environment, as it gave her comfort where none else was found.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear her companion calling out to her at first.

"Hinata. Hinaataaa."

"Oh, s-sorry Naruto-kun. What is it?" Snapping back to her senses.

She watched Naruto point out far into the distance. She then took note of what he was pointing at, it was a landmark that jutted above the trees. The landmark was but a few miles from the city Konoha.

"That way should be back to Konoha, let's head back to HQ and see if Sakura and Kiba are there." Naruto suggested.

"Okay Naruto-kun, let's be careful though. T-that landmark is familiar, but I don't recognize anything else." Hinata observed.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what's going on, but maybe someone will have answers back home."

With that the pair launched themselves from the mountains, running back towards Konoha.

(_) ~~

50 Meters. The beast could see rustling in the bushes from where he sat on the tree he was perched upon. He readied his fangs, claws out grinding into the tree branch.

40 Meters. They were closing fast. The beast could tell that it was two creatures heading towards him at a quickened pace. His back arching inwardly, curving getting ready to pounce.

30 Meters. The beast now had vision of them as they entered a clearing. The two creatures were heading right towards him. His mouth watered slightly as he anticipated his pending feast.

20 Meters. His throat purred a low growl, excited for the hunt. The fur on it's back stood up in excitement. It's ears perked up ready to pick up any change in motion by the slightest of sound variations.

10 Meters. The Beast bent it's legs further, growling loud before letting out a fearsome roar. It leaped towards it's prey, with the intent of slaughtering them for food.

()~~

Naruto being in sage mode before they started their descent of the mountain and short journey back to Konoha, noticed the beast ahead of him long before they were in any danger.

He knew it was watching them draw near. Naruto noticed Hinata had also activated her Byakugan so he assumed she was also aware of the creatures presence. Just in case he looked back and his assumptions were confirmed when she silently nodded as they traveled through the purple forest.

His senses enhanced to a much higher degree than normal, he noticed the purring of the creature. It was going to attack them.

20 Meters out he located the beasts presence, but did not let the creature catch on to the fact that it had been discovered.

Moments after the beast lept from it's perch, fangs and claws bared ready to rip him and his friend to shreds.

The beast was gliding through the air on a collision course with it's target, the creature with blond fur atop it's head. He readied his fangs to clench down as he collided with him- or so he thought. The beast continued falling through the air, but with nothing in front of him.

It then felt a sharp pain hit his underbelly, noticing that it was the creature with raven-black hair delivering a sharp blow with her leg. Shortly after it felt another pain in it's upper-back/neck area as the blonde creature slammed it's arm into him.

The beast slowly lost control of his own body, temporarily paralyzed from the hard blows it took from it's once-prey-now-hunters. It smashed into the ground hard, laying there defeated.

Naruto took out his kunai, ready to end the beasts life before it hand another chance to potentially harm him and his friend.

As he approached small whimpers emitted from the creature, aware of it's impending doom. Unable to move from the blows it took previously.

"N-naruto-kun!" Hinata blurted out, "wait..look... it's hurt. It won't harm us."

"It tried to kill us Hinata."

"Yeah...but...it looks so helpless now."

Naruto stopped and examined the creature. She appeared to be right, other than the shallow breathing from it's underbelly, the creature lay motionless. He rubbed his temples trying to discern the best possible course of action. He thought it was a peculiar creature, it had a large coat of fur all over it's body other than down the lower parts of it's legs. It had two teeth jutting out from it's upper mouth, claws nearly half a foot long and two extremely fluffy tails. If you took away the claws and fangs, it would be a cute animal, Naruto thought to himself.

"Alright Hinata, do you want to try to help it? The blows we gave it will keep it paralyzed for hours, leaving it prey to other creatures. I'm sure that's not what you want to do since you suggested we spare it's life." Naruto questioned rather insightfully.

"Ehm.. you are right. I don't know if I could help... but I could try to help it with some healing chakra. I know a little bit about that stuff."

"Sounds like a plan. Just be careful, It might pounce one you if it gets the chance."

"I'll be careful.. you are here to protect me so it will be okay" Hinata said reassuring herself.

Despite what she said and her intentions to help the beast, Naruto could tell she was nervous, as she should be. This creature just moments ago tried to kill them. He drew his kunai and kept it close to his body, ready to bring it up to end the beasts life if it tried to hurt Hinata.

Hinata then knelt down onto the ground and attempting to help this creature.

()~~

It could hardly breathe, let alone move itself. The creature was taken completely by surprise. One moment it's meal was all but in it's mouth, the next moment it lay defenseless, motionless against it's would be assailants. The creature tried to let out a growl as it's eyes caught the blonde furred creature walk towards it, but all it could muster was a weak whimper.

The creature decided it's time was over. It had lived but a short twenty years. It was ashamed of itself for being taken out by these creatures. His former pack would of disowned him in a heartbeat if they heard of this while he was with them. He had been looking forward to reaching his hundredth year of age, his offspring prancing around happily as adolescents. The things he could not do. Who were these creatures? He wish he had the ability to ask them, his final wishes were to at least understand his killers in his moments before death so he could rest in peace.

However, those moments never came. He watched the raven haired creature draw near. His eyes closed trying to accept his defeat and short life. His body felt extremely warm, the young cat-like creature decided it had to be his blood pouring from his body. However, the pain slowly started to fade, making the creature's eyes shoot open. It was not sure what was happening, a green glow emitted from the girls hands, but he quickly understood that she was not trying to harm him. The creature was taken aback and could not discern her actions. He had tried to kill them, for nothing but his next meal. Yet here these creatures were helping him in his time of need.

He soon felt that he had the strength to get up and move around. His mind was flooded with how he should handle his next moments. Should he strike these creatures before they can get him? Should he run away? Should he stick around and let these two decide his fate?

He watched the female lose the glow in her hands, slowly standing up. He wasn't sure, but she looked a bit nervous. Perhaps afraid? Why would she help him if she was afraid? His curiosity started to overwhelm all of his animal instincts.

The creature's legs twitched, and he stretched them to confirm he had control over his legs once more. He looked at the two creatures who were now standing side by side. Then he got up.

()~~

Naruto watched the cat creature as it got on it's legs and looked at the two of them. He eyed it closely as the creature stood motionless gazing back at them. Naruto noticed Hinata fidgeting ever so slightly, she was nervous.

Five minutes had passed. At least It felt like five minutes had passed to the two humans as the creature before them made no movement at all. Then as if the past five minutes didn't happen at all the creature perked his head and took a cautious step forward. Naruto's body tensed up getting ready to react to whatever may come.

The creature took another step forward, pausing slightly before taking yet another one. Inching closer every few seconds.

Hinata took a slight step forward as well, Naruto noticed her hands were slightly shaking. He wasn't really sure where all of this was going. Why Hinata trusted this creature he did not know. But he didn't want to doubt her now, he trusted his friends and times like these were when that trust mattered the most.

The cat purred a low growl in response to Hinata taking a small step forward, a response that made Hinata jump slightly. This did not dissuade her however as she took another step forward after a few seconds. Soon the cat and Hinata were within arms length, and they both stood firm, glaring into each others eyes.

The Hyuga and the cat stayed like this for what felt to Naruto like another five minutes. Just as he was about to move out of impatience, Hinata's hand started rising slowly.

The beast growled again, which made Hinata pull her hand back quickly. She was unaware of where the courage was coming from, but she made good use not to waste it. After the growling subsided she slowly started to raise her hand again. Her senses were through the roof, she could feel the still air on the back of her neck, the creatures breathe disturbing the air between them, and most of all her hand feeling a hundred times heavier as she lifted it to try and make contact with the creature.

Naruto watched in awe as Hinata's hand successfully reached it's destination, atop the cat-beast's head. He noticed as her body relaxed, realizing she must have been so tense the few minutes. Who was he kidding, he was just as tense as she was as he felt his body relax shortly after.

The beast purred again, but a gentler kinder version than previous ones before. Hinata's hand moved a little bit atop the cat's head as to sort of pet it, and the creature responded in kind by moving it's head against her hand.

Naruto's heart was overwhelmed when Hinata looked back at him with a smile he did not know she held within her. His emotions all but forced him to smile back at her just as big, sticking his hand up with his thumb in the air to show his approval.

"Naruto-kun, l-look! She exclaimed with pure delight. She looked back at the creature with her radiant smile, one he deeply wished she used more often. He swore the cat reacted to her smile as well because the creature seemed to relax as well. She put her other hand on the creature and knelt down, playing with the cat now.

"What should we call it Naruto-kun?"

"Errr, I'm not sure. I don't even know what it is" Naruto replied truthfully.

"M-me neither" Hinata admitted a bit embarrassed. She normally took pride in her knowledge of the world, but this creature, like this place she knew nothing about. She took a closer look at the creature now that she felt her life was in danger and almost immediately noticed that there were symbols etched onto the top of it's forehead. She felt a pang in her heart when she thought a human might of carved them into this mysterious creature.

"Look Naruto-kun, it has letters etched onto it's head."

Naruto took a step closer and saw she was right. Letters that faintly glowed were right where the top of his head started. "What do you think it is?"

Hinata inspected the letters and realized it said "Lycus". She announced this out loud to Naruto and got a startle in return as the creature half barked half growled in approval.

"Is your name Lycus?" Hinata asked the creature and she got another bark growl in response.

"Well, I think that settles it. It looks like his name is Lycus" Naruto stated.

"Hinata..." Naruto chose his next words tenderly, "I know you have made a new friend with this creature" Lycus growled in response as if he knew he was not being referred to by his name.

"I know you've made a new friend with Lycus," he corrected himself, earning a nod of the cat's head, "but we are still technically on a mission, and our current orders state us to return to Konoha."

Hinata was saddened but she knew she could not stay with this creature because her duties took top priority. She petted the creature a few more times before slowly getting on her feet.

"I know Naruto-kun. We should get going," Hinata looked sad but she knew it was what she had to do.

She waved to the creature and started walking towards Naruto, slightly dejected. It took her a couple of steps before she thought something was following her. She looked back to discover Lycus was following her.

"N-n-n-naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed.

Naruto laughed at Hinata's excitement. "Well, if Lycus wants to come along then I guess we can take him with us."

As if on queue Lycus then walked up beside Hinata and purred softly. She placed a hand on the creature and gestured that they start walking again. Naruto noticed she looked very content and the creature did not appear dangerous anymore, so he decided to just go with it and they started their way to Konoha again.

(_)

As the trio reached the treeline they stopped and a feeling of relief swept through the two humans. Konoha was still there. Their home was still here. They looked over and saw the bustling town active as ever even during the middle of the night.

"Come on Hinata, let's go and catch up with the others!"

"O-okay Naruto-kun." Hinata replied eager to return home.

Little did they know that what awaited them was a much harsher reality than what they hoped for.

* * *

Alright, hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. It was a bit shorter than I wanted, but hopefully they will just get longer as I get more into it. Thanks for reading!


	3. BC- Problems by a Hot Spring

A/N – Hello all, with the release of chapters for this story, I sometimes will be also uploading some bonus chapters that don't necessarily have any real progression to the story, but I would like to include for those who enjoy reading one shots and side adventures of Naruto and his friends. I'm not sure how often these chapters will be released along the lines of the regular story, but hopefully yall will enjoy them anyways.

_Setting_

_During their travels to what they hoped would be a familiar place, Konoha, in these new lands Naruto and Hinata have taken a short detour at a hot spring they found tucked away in the forest. After all that the pair has went through they decide that they can take some time to relax and recuperate._

(_) - Setting Change, Time Skip, Event Change, etc. It's the Transition marker.

~~ - Perspective change

_Flashback - _Self Explanatory

* * *

Bonus Chapter – Problems by a Hot Spring.

Naruto stretched his arms while leaning back down onto his travel pack. His mind wandered to all the recent events the pair had gone through, concerned that their destination to Konoha will end in a comforting reality check, that their home is not gone.

The young blonde looked over to his right to see Lycus with his head perched on his paws and his eyes closed. He guessed that the cat had been through a lot as well.

The pack had encountered a hot spring after decided they needed to rest for a while, and quickly chose that as their temporary camp. After setting up camp Naruto suggested that Hinata bathe herself first, as she was a girl and hot springs weren't really his thing.

He took the time to take a closer look at the world around him. He was sure it was nightfall, but the land around him was vivid with color and almost blinding with light. Besides the heavy fog that encompassed the hot spring and it's immediate surroundings, he could practically see as if it was in the middle of the day. Naruto deduced that the two moons had something to do with this illumination, as well as the enormous variety of glowing plants and trees. Almost all of the trees had vines or stems that glowed an almost eerie white. It appeared that some flowers were nocturnal in this world as they were fully bloomed, and had speckles of glow on them as well. He looked over to the cat and saw the symbols etched onto his forehead glow as well. Naruto even took note that the breath of Lycus that was expelled from his nostrils had a strange faint glow to it.

Naruto took it all in and tried to accept it for what it was, deciding he could wait for answers till he reached Konoha. He closed his eyes and let his mind ease itself into a light nap.

Naruto awoke after what felt like a respectably long nap. He noticed Lycus was sound asleep as well. Looking around and waking up, he saw Hinata was still missing. He figured that she was probably off wandering around exploring this forest. He hoped she was okay, but decided she could handle herself shortly after.

He got up and stretched, then noticed the fog in the distance that signaled the hot spring. Naruto checked himself real quick and decided he would dip in for a bath. He gathered his spare set of clothes and walked towards the hot spring.

(_)

"Ahhhhh, this is the best!" Naruto thought to himself as he dipped into the natural hot spring. He thought to himself that the fog was much denser within the spring itself, but paid it no heed.

After getting comfortable within the water, he relaxed his body, allowing his feet to float upwards and his body to level out within the water. Shortly he was floating barely above water level. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed in relaxation. It wasn't everyday that he got to relax like this. He mentally told himself not to get too carried away as he was still on a mission, and he was just taking a short rest.

That didn't stop Naruto from falling asleep shortly after while floating slowly within the spring.

(_)~~

Hinata wasn't sure at first, but it became clear when she heard the sigh that somebody had entered the hot spring with her. Her face unconsciously turned a deep shade of red and she shrank down so only her nose and eyes were above water level. She was perched against a rock previously so she hugged the side hoping it would hide herself from whoever it was. She took a quick glance to see if she could figure it out without giving away her position but the fog was giving her a lot of trouble.

She thought it was Naruto but she couldn't see in all this fog.

"Mou.. what do I do." Hinata thought to herself trying to decide her best course of action.

While she was contemplating what she should do she heard Lycus in the distance doing that half bark half growl loudly as if he was warning something. Then he heard Lycus roar, which got her scared, was he okay?

She was about to immediately get up when she remembered that there was another person in the hot springs. Her embarrassment was bigger than she thought possible, but decided the life of her friend was more important.

Naruto heard Lycus roar and immediately woke up, getting on his feet. His mind immediately went to Hinata, hoping she was okay. He tried to get his bearings but realized he had floated quite a bit in the hot springs. Cursing to himself he made for land as quickly as he could and tried to find his clothes. As foggy as it was he had a hard time so he ended up fumbling a bit, after some hurried searching he grabbed something that felt like cloth.

In a hurry he slipped it on and took little note of it feeling particularly tight on his hips. He shrugged it off as his friends might be in danger and slipped on his shirt. He then booked off back to camp to check and see what was wrong.

Hinata wasn't sure where she put her clothes, she looked for them frantically but couldn't find them. She heard what she believed was Naruto-kun get up from the hot spring and run back to camp, so she didn't worry about hiding herself.

She moved quickly along the bank to try and find her set of clothes, finally almost tripping on her shirt and pants. She hastily started putting it on when she realized something felt wrong. It was way too big, the sleeves went down halfway past her palms, the neck was loose and revealed a large portion of her shoulders. Her mind quickly deduced that it was Naruto-kun's clothes. This realization sent her blush skyrocketing to the sun.

Her mind quickly went back to reality though when she heard Lycus roar again. She got on her feet and ran towards camp to make sure Lycus and Naruto were alright.

(_)~~

Naruto stood in disbelief. Lycus was growling, and roaring furiously at what he looked to be... a squirrel? He watched as the squirrel stood it's ground, looking at Lycus as he roared again at the small harmless creature.

He couldn't help but start laughing. Lycus looked over at him slightly agitated and gave him a bark-growl in response to his amusement. Naruto smiled and walked over to Lycus, moving his hands outwards towards the squirrel to scare it off. The squirrel quickly scampered away, but not before giving Lycus what appeared to be a dirty look, earning a low growl in response from the cat.

Naruto laughed and put his hand on Lycus's head, amused by the whole situation. He got himself worried for nothing. Lycus barked at him showing his annoyance and went back to his spot and closed his eyes trying to ignore what just went on.

It was then that Hinata appeared out of the brush, a bit out of breath surveying her surroundings trying to deduce what was wrong. She looked to Naruto for answers.

"Don't worry Hinata, Lycus was just being a pussy-cat." Naruto said, smiling at Lycus, who exhaled a large amount of breath in response.

"Huh?" W-what do you mean Naruto-kun?

Naruto explained what happened to her and she giggled slightly.

"Mou, silly Lycus. You had me worried." Lycus put his head between his paws, burying it, trying to ignore the whole situation.

"So yeah, that's what happened," Naruto said.

He noticed Hinata get real fidgety and he questioned what caused her such distress.

"Naruto-kun...uhm..." she meekly pointed at him. He was confused and tried to figure out what was bothering her. He looked down and noticed his shirt sagged near his chest and he didn't understand why. Did he have his shirt on wrong? Then it hit him. He quickly looked over to Hinata, who was wearing his clothes.

Immediately his face turned just as red as Hinata's was.

"W-w-w-what, I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I-i-i-t's okay Naruto-kun. You look good in them so it's okay." Hinata said while looking at the ground shuffling her feet.

Naruto fell to the ground in response. He never wanted to have to experience her saying that again.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that bonus chapter! Let me know if you want more of these! It was a little rushed near the end I apologize.


End file.
